


Steampianist - Twaddles of a Flue Faker - Feat. Vocaloid Oliver

by SakuraHitomi22



Category: Songs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHitomi22/pseuds/SakuraHitomi22
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI5UeDiTdRg
Kudos: 1





	Steampianist - Twaddles of a Flue Faker - Feat. Vocaloid Oliver

Flue Faker means a chimney cleaner, they literally clean the inside of the chimney but since it was overly used back in the 17th and 18th century they could easily take your life away. Cleaning a chimney in that age and so often is worse than a smoker's lungs which is why children died young, very young. Most of them didn't even make it into _our_ adulthood. Adulthood was different then so I chose this way to interpret it.

Twaddles means gibberish. The boy is a chimney cleaner and everything he said was gibberish to his bosses.

***

(1) 

**Time: 0:04**

_I am a portrait which leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_I want to run away_

The first sentence where the boy speaks of being a portrait could literally mean the old photos you can find on Google. Children wearing the same hat, the same clothing and covered in charcoal smear. It could also mean the form of the chimney. The chimneys back then had rectangular forms and most knew what would be the destiny for those kids so some only could feel pity. Back then they had adult chimney cleaners but the chimneys were built smaller but still in that same rectangular form so he children were taken in by adult sweepers. (Back in that era, there were many children cause parents made kids knowing not all of them would make it so they had to have a few that would take care of them. ) Smaller chimneys still needed to be cleaned and you could pity the kids all you wanted but even you didn't hire them someone else would hire them to clean their chimneys. Which meant the second part of the sentence. ( _leaves you sighing sadly)_

Second sentence we see the word _Laissez Faire._ That means the government is not in involved in economics, so companies were able to higher child labourers. Government was a chaotic thing back then and everyone was mostly concerned for their own benefit or trying to survive if you aren't a boss. Children suffered under this type of government.

***

(2)

**Time: 0:43**

_The nobblers nailed my feet on the floor_   
_Its starts to rust and attack my blood_   
_I start to feel myself smile_   
_Slowly losing myself_   
_But it did not do the trick_   
_Oh woe is me_   
_Oh can't they see that_

First sentence again. Nobblers doesn't mean nails or pins. It has many meanings if you search it but what I think is the one fitting in this context is _corrupt_. The corruption of the government made him unable to move in a way he wanted, he just stayed in his place and did the same job over and over again like the government wanted him to do.

Second sentence. The corruption around him starts to infiltrate his body but he doesn't become corrupt. We live in a society where it is most of the time corrupt but why don't we get so corrupt ourselves? Sometimes we choose the other way which is suicide. We get tired of the society we live in and so did Oliver. The corruption got to him but he didn't become corrupt. For him it worked the other way.

Third sentence. That he starts smiling is when he knows he will get out the miserable and unfair life he has been living in. No more pity from the higher ups nor can the corruption bother him anymore. A feeling of peace, resolution and finding the answer.

Fourth and fifth sentence. Realising that that resolution didn't work he felt pity for himself. When the bunny and fox scene arrives ( **1:09** ) there stands in the middle 'Oh no! What have you done? ' and to me it seems like they're playing the victim in a cunning way and just do not care about the boy's well being. Enough children to pick on the street in that age and it still was cheap because they were children.

***

(3)

**Time: 1:12**   
  
_I am a portrait which leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_I want to run away_   
_For I am that portrait that leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_I want to run away_

Now we have heard 'A portrait' up till now. Not he says in the fourth sentence 'That portrait' which implies that the higher ups know what he actually is talking about. A scene where children work covered in charcoal and invested with sickness with a young death hanging above them. Exactly that scene and even when they know it the higher ups turn a blind eye or feel pity and do nothing.

Now finally we have our actual **first** random text balloon that doesn't show up in the lyrics. **(1:52)**

He says 'Napoles... is a waste of flesh'. When I did some research I found out a timeline starting in 1960 so it is past the 17th and 18th century already. However the deaths of this family are at age 25. Underneath even stands that the reason they die so young in in the mid 20th century is because their ancestors lived in harsh conditions. I also read that 85% of those that carry that family name are labourers. If you want to search the site, here is the ( [linkhttps://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=napoles.](https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=napoles) ) Since Napoles is a labour class and if crawl into the minds of the rich in that era, a labour class meant nothing. Abundance of humans that could replace you in any hard job. Basically the Napoles weren't seen as humans, thought of their rights, their situations nor their emotions. Used and cast away like garbage, not my mindset but from the rich in the steam power timeline. 

In the **2nd** text balloon he says 'Believe in the number 5'. Okay, so what I found are different meanings so I'll try to list them up.

1\. Number 5 spiritually: Symbol of balance

2\. Life path number 5: Change and freedom

3\. Numerology meaning of number 5: Someone who is full of energy, but unable to channel it responsibly. Also brings adaptability, independence of thought and action, and an unwillingness to completely fit in/behave

In short number 5 has many good meanings. That's why he said believe in that special number. A chance to change, a chance to taste freedom and all of that depends on that number. Its like chanting to ourselves that 13 is an unlucky number, 666 are a devil's symbol and 7 is lucky. He tries to give himself a it of luck too through a number. His own type of superstition.

Third text balloon Oliver asks 'Who are you? ' And to me it can mean 3 things:

1: He has lost his mind and basically asks randomly 'Who are you? '

2: He mimics the voice of a rich person that weren't bothered to know the lower class by their name aside the last name which is why Napoles is a famous labour class last name.

3: He asks the rich people who they are to treat them like a waste of space. Who are they to treat us like this- type of thought.

***

(4)

**Time: 2:03**   
  
_It will be a wrack up I'll make sure_   
_When they stick me up the chimney_   
_And now the air escapes me_   
_Slowly losing myself_   
_But my master dragged me back down_   
_Oh woe is me_   
_Oh can't they see that_

First sentence he says 'wrack up' and at first I thought he meant he will purposely make a blunder but it doesn't mean that. The synonyms used for this words are torment, agonise, wound, torture and so on along that line. We can say that he will make sure he will hurt himself when they stick him up the chimneys which is when we see his fingers being cut off. Maybe it isn't literally that his fingers are cut off but usually when you jump from a high building the fingers break and if we look closely before the fingers are cut off, we see that it bends in a weird way. The light bulb appearing above his head at the first sentence means that it's a brilliant idea yet so tainted and wrong which is why is gets scribbled all over leaving him with a smile. It isn't really an idea, the way he thinks is what the corrupt government pushed him into. He doesn't want to work as a chimney sweeper, nor get the pity of the hypocrites and neither does he want to die working. Which is why it isn't an idea, its the **answer** the corruption gave him.

Third sentence he talks about the air escaping his lungs. So he was about to breathe his last breathe thus he literally starts losing himself. Losing his own body till his master brought him back to life. Now we already know that there are a lot of children on the street that the master could pick after he lost Oliver. Why bring him back? What would it mean for him to bring him back. My idea is guilt. Even though people turn a blind eye to the suffering children no one wants a death on their name. No one wants to be known as the owner of a house where a child committed suicide in, nor does his master want to be known as a cruel and heartless man that uses kids like tissues. In short, the child labour is seen yet ignored and thus kept in the dark.

WORDS THAT POPPED UP! **(2:18)**

Surely

How to see?

Plants grow from trash

Nine

How wonderful that could be

In the first and 2nd sentence he searches a way to see things from a bright side. He found a way which is the 3rd and 5th sentence but he mocks it. It would be wonderful if plants grew from trash if it COULD. Number nine is like number 5 and has a few meanings hanging to it. I found 3:

1\. Number 9 spiritually: completeness/ integrity of God and also a symbol of finality. It **means** that God completed his creation and all his promises.

2\. Life path number 9: This life path is meant to be lived freely, without opposition or conflict. As a nine individual, one ought to simply **let go** of the reigns and **let** the path guide them.

3\. Numerology meaning of number 9: Universal love, eternity, faith, Universal Spiritual Laws, the concept of karma, spiritual enlightenment, spiritual awakening, service to humanity, humanitarianism and the humanitarian, lightworking and lightworkers, leading by positive example, philanthropy and the philanthropist

As we read, the number 9 has a lot of meanings and symbolises things that we see as good, the compassion, human friend, enlightenment, a born leader and symbol of finality. But we are talking about Oliver here. The way he kept hammering the number in his mind is a sign of despair. If talk Biblical here, Oliver might have thought that his life is completed and that he could rest now that he has lived a fulfilled life.

Second meaning could mean he is ready to let go and live a better life. He longs to live free and that path leads him to his own destruction.

Third meaning is all about the positive meaning. Oliver might not have known these words back then but eternity, faith, universal love and maybe Philanthropist. Crawling in the boy's mind these 4 words sound heavenly. How he worked in such harsh conditions means that he wasn't really loved and getting all the love he wants later on does make it sound better. Aside the word universal love I am certain that eternity and faith are known to that boy. These words were often used in the Bible and back in the 17th and 18th century England were Christians since they recently broke free from the Roman Catholics in the 1600's. He might have picked up these words and Morbid-Morsel inserted this number in the video displaying the boy's beliefs in a great way (at least I think he did it for that reason). 

*

On the sun

a house

in the moon

Sun symbolises: good fortune, happiness, joy and harmony. It represents the universe coming together and agreeing with your path and aiding forward movement into something greater.

A house stands for: enclosed and protected space. 

Moon symbolises: Immortality and eternity.

This goes from the last sentence above this verse. To make it easier this sentence -How wonderful that could be- and I already said he mocked this sentence but with the -On the sun- added he actually says. 'Plants grow from trash, how wonderful could that be on the sun' and it almost as ridiculous as the house in the moon. Protected bubble resting in eternity. While he yearns for these we see laughter from the houses with chimneys, meaning that they find his idioms absurd.

*

ha ha ha

Yuck

This is what the people thought when he thought of his ideals.

*

Wisfor

Work don't think splat

fingerprint no

At last we arrive at this word. And this is my thought but at **(2:21)** we can see his teeth are pushed to the front. Knowing British accent he didn't speak the words 'wish for' like it's supposed too. If you put your teeth on your lower lip and try talking quick you speak it out like 'Wisfor'. 

He states here in my words, wish for work and don't think splat. Splat is usual sound made when something falls and as a chimney cleaner with a suicidal tendency he speaks of that he shouldn't think about jumping from roofs bu be grateful he has work which is what the wishing part comes. 

The 3rd sentence is tricky for me. Usually we read the upper word and then that follows under but it doesn't make sense then. At least I think it doesn't make sense (I do not want to insult Morbid in any way). I believe that in the third sentence the words should be hussled, making 'no fingerprint' which can imply that he shouldn't leave any trace behind? I really don't know the 3rd sentence so if someone else has a better insight please leave a comment.

*

Kafka

Chiri

Bukowski

Kafka: He is a writer whose work is characterized by nightmarish settings in which characters are crushed by nonsensical, blind authority. Thus, the word **Kafkaesque** is often applied to bizarre and impersonal administrative situations where the individual feels powerless to understand or control what is happening. To make it more clear he literally changes you suddenly into something like you woke up one day and you are a cockroach so you see everything from a cockroach's view thus you are actually powerless against a human. **Kafkaesque** is used when a writer writes the same way he did since Kafke's writing was very-very unique.

Chiri means: Cold, Frost or a "cold" temperature or essence in a food or in the environment that enters the body and causes illness

Bukowski: A writer and poet, his poems were about alcoholics, prostitutes, losing gamblers, and down-and-out people. He is known for using his use of violent images and graphic language in poetry and fiction that depict survival in a corrupt, blighted society.

Of course Oliver didn't know any of these writers. They either were born after the 18th century or published their first book after the 18th century. By then children already had more rights. Morb-Morsel seems to be dropping hints for us to try and understand Oliver, the madness he is driven too, his way of survival and the helpless feeling in the corrupt society.

*

Wait

When

Nine

S...

is it?

Oliver is asking himself while trying to reach out to death.

Still in a biblical era. White means: Innocence, purity and honesty. Black means: Suffering and death.

Despite his suicidal character he is still pure, innocent and honest since he is still a child that is suffering and sees no other way out. While reaching out to the black hand that represents death in this case, he asks himself 'Wait, when, is it? ' he is asking himself when am I there, am I there yet? The number nine is already explained. This happens when the lyrics ' _But my master dragged me back down'_ hits. That's why he couldn't grasps death's hand.

*

Ha, you were close to a lamp lit river

See happiness

Murakami

Murakami: A writer that writes frequently surrealistic and melancholic or fatalistic, marked by a Kafkaesque rendition of the recurrent themes of alienation and loneliness. He delves deep into everyday life and brings out the mundane details in a manner that makes you relate. His characters are often people you feel you are like and not the people you wish you were like. In short he's an amazing writer that gives you goosebumps.

Here I can imply that the black hand is mocking him 'Ha, you were close to a lamp lit river. See happiness' 

A lamp stands for guidance and a river stands for path. In multiple religions and culture are lamps put in the river to guide the spirit further into the afterlife. So the darker arm mocks him for missing the chance of guidance and hopes he sees the happiness in the actual world.

*

Scribbled letters that I could distinguish: Soooon, whine, nine, happiness, time, me, perhaps, create, race

What I think:

Soon I will find hapiness (Oliver is still stuck on that idea)

Son't whine about the number nine (He realizes that believe in the number won't get him anywhere so he should stop whining about it)

Race against time (His death is a race against time. Either he dies working or gives himself the opportunity to die free)

Perhaps I should create my own chance. (He thinks about giving himself the opportunity)

***

(5)

**Time: 2:32**   
  
_I am a portrait which leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_I want to run away_   
_For I am that portrait that leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_I want to run away_

Explanation of this verse is found with 3rd verse (numbered under the triple stars)

WORDS THAT POPPED UP! **(2:59)**

Looking glass 

A cruel glass

A looking glass is an old fashioned word for mirror. The psychological meaning of **looking** - **glass** self describes the process wherein individuals base their sense of self on how they believe others view them. Using social interaction as a type of “mirror,” people use the judgments they receive from others to measure their own worth, values, and behavior. As a Napoles he is said to believe he is a waste of flesh and thus is the way he view himself cruel looking glass.

An Larum

Up the chimney

I couldn't find -An- but I did find Larum which is a sound of danger/ warning. A warning before going up the chimney.

***

(6)

**Time: 3:04**   
  
_I'll be paper thin and pale_

_The "Scurfs" took my life away_

Joy

Marx = ( **Marxism** is a social, political, and economic theory originated by Karl **Marx** , which focuses on the struggle between capitalists and the working class. **Marx** wrote that the power relationships between capitalists and workers were inherently exploitative and would inevitably create class conflict.)

Mada Htims Eriaf Zessial = **Adam Smith Faire Lassez** (Also known as the person that created this corrupt system. He didn't create it with his own hands but this philosopher influenced others to have this type of society. **Laissez** - **faire** , (French: “allow to do”) policy of minimum governmental interference in the economic affairs of individuals and society. The policy of **laissez** - **faire** received strong support in classical economics as it developed in Great Britain under the influence of the philosopher and economist **Adam Smith**.)

1\. Imakarum = Murakami

2\. Iskwokub = Bukowski

3.1. Nok = Kon

3.2? Reof = Foer

4\. Kuinhalap = Palahnuik ( **Charles Michael Palahniuk** is an American freelance journalist and novelist who describes his work as transgressional fiction)

5\. Akfak = Kafka

6\. Ilewro = Orwell ( **Eric Arthur Blair** or his pen name **George Orwell was an** English novelist, essayist, journalist and critic. His work is characterised by lucid prose, biting social criticism, opposition to totalitarianism, and outspoken support of democratic socialism.

7\. Tugennov = Vonnegut ( **Kurt Vonnegut Jr.** was a writer He combined satire, black comedy, and science fiction in his writing. He was known for his humanist beliefs and was honorary president of the American Humanist Association.

8\. Renrut = Turner ( **George Reginald Turner** was an Australian writer and critic, best known for the science fiction novels written in the later part of his career

9\. Ihcah = Hachi ( A story: **Hachi** : A Dog's Tale” is based on the **true story** of an Akita so devoted to his master that he waited for him each day at a Tokyo train station. After the man, a Japanese college professor, died in 1925, the dog continued his daily vigil for nine years until his death

10\. Ko..dab = ?

11\. Htims = Smith

12\. Xram = Marx 

13\. Ssegrub = Burgess ( **John Anthony Burgess Wilson** or his user name **Anthony Burgess** was an English writer and composer and also a librettist and critic.

From here on out I'll break down pieces of lyrics and the words. Oliver is a child, suicidal and has no rights. From all the chimney sweeping he became sicker and sicker and his complexion is thus thin and pale. The _scurfs_ he talks about aren't from the skin but the black flakes that burned charcoal leaves behind in the chimney. We now know how toxic that work was and that most children died at a young age and even if they get children, the disease and weak body genes are passed on. 

*

_I'm patiently sedated_   
_And now my only exit is  
Is the cold_   
_Is the cold poetic... Scythe_

Slowly but surely he grown number and number in his beliefs and finds his only exit which is death. In poems it is beautifully put in words. Which means the cold and poetic scythe. In literature the death isn't bluntly written like that. They write around it and try to form an image in your mind by using other fillers. Hence the _poetic_ death. 

Haha

Dance

Sheep

Run

2+2=5

777

Oliver is mocked and played with. Haha dance, implies that he doesn't have his free will and is forced to do so (Has nothing to do with it but Dance Monkey could help). He gets tired of this corrupt society and they call him _sheep run_ , implying that he is scared and a runaway.

The numbers are a bit hard but the 2+2=5 can tell us that he is a child with such easy math. The 777 in biblical form is an angel's number and seeing the number 3x means that you're going the right way.

***

(7)

**Time: 3:55**   
  
_For I am a portrait that leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_I want to run away_   
_For we are a portrait that leaves you sighing sadly_   
_Oh Laissez Faire what have you done?_   
_We want to run away_

Now we have here a 'We are a portrait' and that means that Oliver talks in the majority of the unfair treatment the children have and not him alone.

When it all

How we?

Mad mad mad

Cheap cheap free

Children run

Words here are broken but what I get out of this is that Oliver asks himself, when did it all began? How did we end up here? This is madness. We're sold for cheap or even free. We should run. It breaks my heart when reading this cause how did adults even think of putting children up in a chimney knowing damn well they will die young and then be picky about the cost. 

***

(8)

**Time: 4:49**   
  
_A thud sounding softly_   
_I secretly_   
_Uneasy lamps draw back and forth_   
_I've waited_   
_For so long..._

Oliver took his life away, the chair fell making the soft thud noise. Okay but at the 3rd sentence it is not the lamp moving back and forth. Back then they didn't have lamps like we have. He hung himself with a candle or oil lamp before him and his body moved slightly back and forth, making it look like the lamp is the thing going back and forth. He waited for so long and got the ending he yearned for.

I hope I explained enough. This song is amazing and I do feel sympathy for the children that worked to their deaths. I did my research and I hope I did it well enough.

<https://www.chimneysolutions.com/blog/child-chimney-sweeps/>


End file.
